In Under One Hundred Words
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: How much damage can the shard hunters do in 100 words or less? Series of one shot drabbles. CHALLENGE series: challenge me on a scenario and I'll try to accomplish it in 100 words or less.
1. Two Sits in One Go

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Sit Inuyasha twice<br>Word count: 100 words

_Two Sits in One Go-_

"OSUWARI!"

"KYAA!" Inuyasha pummelled into the dirt floor. Kagome crossed and glared at him.

"You're a jerk, Inuyasha."

Slowly, he peeled himself off of the ground and stood up and glared at Kagome. "DON'T DO THAT WENCH!"

"Then let me go _HOME_!" She roared matching his anger with her own.

"I SAID NO! We have to find **jewel** shards." Inuyasha towered over her and ran his mouth. What he said next was his death sentence. "I bet _Kikyo_ wouldn't keep fucking running off."

Kagome snarled. "Get _her_ to help you, **osuwari** asshole!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground as Kagome left.

_.xx._

_**This is a little fun project I'm running. I'm going to be writing a series of one-shot drabbles based on scenarios challenged to me. My challenge? To accomplish it in one hundred words or less.**_

_**So if you guys have any scenarios for me, go ahead and challenge me in a review!**_

_**My aim is probably to stop at the 50**__**th**__** chapter or so, but we'll see how fun this thing turns out :)**_


	2. Miroku Gets Hit On

Challenged by: MaN6Al0v3r  
>Scenario: Miroku gets hit by every member of the gang at least once<br>Word count: 100 words

_Miroku Gets Hit On-_

Miroku stroked Sango's behind during lunch. She punched him, making him keel over.

"Stupid pervert," she muttered. The others watched the twitching monk; Kagome wanted to check if he died.

"Miroku?"

She felt a caress on her butt and slapped him. "Idiot!" She scolded. Shippo doubled in laughter but stopped when a rock hit him on the head.

"MIROKU YOU MEANIE!" Shippo summoned fox fire. Miroku tried to put out the fire but he ran over Kirara's tail and tripped on Inuyasha. Kirara scratched Miroku in pain and Inuyasha kicked him for not watching where he was going.

"Stupid monk."

_.xx._

**Thank you for the challenges! Keep them coming, me and my best friend are picking and choosing the ones that'll be the hardest but funniest to do!**


	3. Out on a Calendar?

Challenged by: MikoKagome1113  
>Scenario: Hojo asks Kagome out while she's with Inuyasha<br>Word count: 100 words

_Out on a Calendar?-_

"These are cute," Kagome held up a pair of shoes and Inuyasha snorted.

"My feet won't breathe, wench." Sighing, Kagome put the shoes down and continued to walk through the mall with Inuyasha. They were examining an odd looking hat when they heard her name.

"HIGURASHI!"

"Hi Hojo!" Kagome elbowed a growling hanyou. Hojo glanced at Inuyasha before smiling at Kagome.

"Glad to see that you're better, maybe we can go on that date now?"

Inuyasha's growl got stronger. Before Kagome could reply he yanked on her arm and dragged her off.

"KAGOME ISN'T GOING ON A CALENDAR WITH YOU!"

_.xx._

_**I'm having so much fun LOL**_


	4. He's Mine!

Challenged by: CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Kagome stakes claim on Inuyasha to Kikyo<br>Word count: 100 words

_He's Mine!-_

Kagome eyed Kikyo as they stood by the Goshinboku. "What do you want? Inuyasha's not around right now." He was hunting.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to speak to you—about Inuyasha. Once Naraku's gone, he's going to hell with me. So stop trying."

Kagome snarled. "WHAT? You're dead and made of clay and bones, what _makes_ you think he'll go with you?"

"Because he has no other choice. He promised me."

Kagome took a step towards Kikyo. "He may have promised _you_. But he's **mine**."

If either woman had sensitized hearing, they would've heard the smug half demon lurking.

_.xx._


	5. Time of Month

Challenged by: SweetAngel18  
>Scenario: Inuyasha smells blood on Kagome<br>Word count: 100 words

_Time of Month- _

Inuyasha had stuck his nose on every part of Kagome's body but he _still_ couldn't figure it out. Both Sango and Kagome were _highly_ amused and Miroku was shaking his head in embarrassment _for_ the hanyou.

"You aren't hurt…" Inuyasha said slowly.

"Nope."

"Then how come I've smelt blood on you for the past _three_ days?" Inuyasha growled. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Kagome giggled. "Maybe?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Did that wolf shit-for-brains hurt you?"

Sango snorted. "No you dimwit, she's bleeding from between the legs."

Inuyasha's choked. "WHAATT?" He paused. "Oh… well then… carry on with your bleeding…"

_.xx._


	6. She's my bitch, bitch!

Challenged by: CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Inuyasha tells Kouga he mated with Kagome<br>Word count: 100 words

_She's my bitch, bitch- _

"KAGOME!" Kouga hollered as he approached the group. "It's spring, and you know what that means!"

Kagome glanced at a smug Inuyasha before turning to Kouga. "Hi? Listen… this whole conception you have of you and I? Umm.. you need to stop?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Why? You _are_ my woman! Has the dog-breath said something to you?"

Inuyasha began snickering, then chuckling, and lastly utter laughter. "Said something? I've said, done, touched, and just about did everything else to her."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled her into his chest. "She's my bitch, bitch."

_.xx._

**_Really… this has to be the best idea I've ever had. IT IS SO MUCH FUN!_**


	7. Fluffy In Law

Challenged by: CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Shippo asks Sesshomaru for Rin's hand in marriage<br>Word count: 100 words

_Fluffy-in-law- _

"Go!" Rin urged.

"Your so-called _father_ is the meanest ass alive. Let me compose myself!"

Rin glared at Shippo. "Your so-called _father_ has given you a very colourful vocabulary! NOW GO!"

Gulping, Shippo entered Sesshomaru's study. "Sesshomaru? Hi… it's Shippo."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Oh yes, the fox runt."

Shippo gulped. "Listen I need to ask you a favour?"

"What is that?" his voice was cold.

"I would like to ask for Rin's hand in marriage?" In a heartbeat, Sesshomaru knocked Shippo out cold.

Rin ran into the room. "FLUFFY-FATHER-SAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What every father has to do. Protect you."

_.xx._

_**If any reviewer wants to take one of the challenges and make it a longer one-shot or a long-shot altogether, you may go ahead and do so :) a lot of the challenges would make cute stories.**_


	8. Boo Boo

Challenged by: irokme  
>Scenario: Inuyasha sees Kagome kissing Sesshomaru<br>Word count: 100 words

_Boo Boo- _

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered for his wife. He had searched their mansion-like house high and low but no sign of her.

"DAMMIT WENCH, I'M HUNGRY!" He screamed. Nothing. In fact he couldn't see his son, Muteki, and his niece, Rin, either.

_Where are they?_ He thought. He traced their scent back to Sesshomaru's room. Opening the door, Inuyasha saw Kagome kiss Sesshomaru's finger.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The group of four looked up. Inuyasha's two year old son clapped. "Dada, look! Uncle Fluffy got boo boo!"

Sesshomaru had an annoyed expression. "Yeah, and our brats wanted your mate to kiss it better."


	9. They're Pretty

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Kagome removes Inuyasha's beads<br>Word count: 99 words

_They're pretty- _

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha dreaded what was going to happen. The wench never _needed_ to talk to him. Gulping, he followed her towards the Goshinboku, leaving the others confused.

"What happened wench?" Inuyasha asked slowly. "I didn't go see Kikyo!"

Kagome giggled. "I know. Come here." Inuyasha approached her carefully and she put her hands on her hips.

"You know I love you right?" He nodded. "Then I think it's time to remove these…" As she reached for his rosary beads Inuyasha yanked away.

"WAIT! DON'T!

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

Inuyasha turned around and mumbled: "They're pretty."


	10. I Want a Puppy Tattoo

Challenged by: Corincat331  
>Scenario: Kagome gets a tattoo<br>Word count: 100 words

_I want a puppy tattoo- _

"What is that?" Miroku poked Kagome's arm. Inuyasha sniffed it but it smelt like glue.

Kagome grinned. "It's a fake tattoo!"

"Tattoo?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it's something you stick onto your skin and it sticks on for a couple of days before it washes off. You can also get a permanent one but I'd rather not. Look!" She held out a handful of peel-and-stick tattoos. "I brought some for all!"

The three adults poured over the tattoos. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's head and roared: "I WANT A PUPPY TATTOO!"

Inuyasha snorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, runt?"


	11. I Win

Challenged by: Random-Tigerz-Of-Lilly  
>Scenario: Kagome comforts Shippo<br>Word count: 100 words

_I win- _

"Bet you can't get her to kiss you!" Shippo mocked Inuyasha.

"BET I CAN! In fact, I can before YOU can!" Inuyasha roared. Shippo stuck his hand out.

"Bet?" Inuyasha took his hand and shook it.

"Bet!"

That night Shippo pretended to sleep. Inuyasha was up in his tree watching them—Shippo tossed, turned, and then shot up crying.

"KAGOMEEE!"

Scrambling out of her sleeping bag, Kagome snuggled Shippo. "What's wrong Shippo?"

"I had a bad dream," Shippo sniffed. "Can you kiss me better?"

"Of course I can!" Leaning forward, Kagome kissed his forehead.

Shippo grinned at Inuyasha. _I win!_


	12. It's so Long and Soft

Challenged by: CeKhay  
>Scenario: Kagome complains about Inuyasha's hair being longer than hers<br>Word count: 86 words

_It's so long and soft- _

"It's not fair your hair is longer and softer than mine." Kagome whined. "I just want to touch it!"

Inuyasha snickered. "That's what she said…"

"Oh grow up," Kagome rolled her eyes and began playing with her boyfriend's hair. "I love your hair… mine can never grow to that length."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I can cut it if you want?"

Kagome blanked. "ARE YOU CRAZY? I LOVE YOUR HAIR, WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

Inuyasha had a coy grin spread across his face. "When do I _ever_ listen?"

"Osuwari!"


	13. A Giant Rock Sized Proposal

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Inuyasha proposes to Kagome with a giant engagement ring rock.<br>Word count: 95 words

_A giant rock sized proposal- _

"Wench," Inuyasha said as they cuddled the campfire. "Your mother said girls in your time like rings?"

Kagome shrugged. "It depends. I'm not materialistic—a small ring engagement ring would be nice."

Inuyasha grinned. "But you wouldn't mind a big one right?"

Kagome had a Miroku-like look in her eyes. "The bigger the better, right?"

"Perfect!" Inuyasha pulled out a _giant_ ring from out of his hakama pocket. "I made Totosai make it _specifically_ for you! Will you marry me?"

Kagome face planted. "I will but… _how am I supposed to lug that rock around_?"


	14. Left Funny Bone, Left Armpit

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Sesshomaru reveals Inuyasha's weakness<br>Word count: 100 words

_Left Funny Bone, Left Armpit- _

"Inuyasha! Doesn't Sesshomaru have _any_ weakness?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned at Sesshomaru – who had come over for dinner– and looked at his wife.

"If you poke his left funny bone, he rolls over like a submissive dog."

Sesshomaru stopped the chopstick full of rice halfway to his mouth. "Next time if little brother is being an ass," he smirked at Kagome, "he's _really_ sensitive under his left armpit. Give him a nice little poke there."

Kagome choked and Inuyasha blushed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I used to beat you up even when we were kids."

"Asshole."


	15. Physically Awkward

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom (myself, LOL!)  
>Scenario: Kagome has cravings<br>Word count: 94 words

_Physically Awkward- _

"I want mango and lychee with chocolate ice cream and dried fish!" Kagome hollered from the sofa. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're going to poison my child and have him be born all physically awkward and shit."

Kagome frowned. "Physically awkward?" She rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Yeah." He plopped down beside his wife. "He'll be born with doggy ears and fangs and claws."

Kagome had a deadpan expression. "Uhh baby," she tweaked her husband's right doggy year, "he's going to be born looking like that _regardless_."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…"

_.xx._

**I had an idea and I wanted to challenge myself LOL!**


	16. Heir to the Throne

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Sesshomaru doesn't want to give his throne up to Inuyasha<br>Word count: 100 words

_Heir to the Throne- _

"The rule is that the first son to mate in their generation becomes the heir to the throne." Myoga explained. Inuyasha sent a victorious smile to his unmated brother as he held onto his _mate_, Kagome.

"Hear that ugly? By Dog Demon law, I'm father's successor!"

Sesshomaru snapped at Myoga. "What if I mate before Inuyasha's mate has a pup?"

"Then the throne belongs to you again."

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru roared, standing up. "FIND ME A MATE BY SUNDOWN!"

Inuyasha was doubled over in laughter. "Whose gonna mate an asshole like you?"

Kagome bonked Inuyasha's head. "Be nice to your brother!"


	17. Surprise Proposal

Challenged by: correctormaritza  
>Scenario: Make Seshoumaru try to propose to Rin while the gang interrupts in really awkward ways.<br>Word count: 100 words

_Surprise Proposal- _

"Rin… I wanted to ask you…"

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha's voice ripped through the castle. "WHERE IS YOUR RAMEN?"

Sesshomaru twitched. "What the hell is ramen?"

Before Inuyasha could curse at his brother for not knowing what the awesomeness of ramen was, Shippo bounded into the room: "Uncle Sesshomaru! I need girl advice and Miroku and Inuyasha are woman-illiterate."

The half demon twitched and punched Shippo. "Stupid, I married Kagome remember!"

Shippo glared at Inuyasha and the echo's of a _PERVERT_ was heard: Miroku touched Sango.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "Why when I'm trying to propose to Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened. "What?"


	18. Kiss the Belly

Challenged by: Punkette Kagome  
>Scenario: Inuyasha explains where babies come from<br>Word count: 98 words

_Kiss the Belly- _

Muteki wanted to ask his father a question. His mother was pregnant and Muteki was curious:

"Daddy… where do babies come from?"

Inuyasha choked on air and Kagome burst into laughter.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha recovered. He shot his wife a glare before turning back to Muteki. "Well… me and mommy wanted a baby one day and… I kissed her belly… and a baby started growing inside of her…"

_Good one, Inuyasha._ He commended himself.

Muteki jumped off of his chair, ran to his father and kissed his belly. Kagome laughed even harder.

"There, will you have baby with mommy now?"


	19. You have me

Challenged by: Punkette Kagome  
>Scenario: Inuyasha goes to the pet store with Kagome<br>Word count: 100 words

_You have me- _

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha peered into a cage of hamsters. "They look like overgrown rats."

Kagome laughed. "They're hamsters—come here! I want to look at the puppies!"

Inuyasha's ears tweaked under his hat. "Puppies?" He repeated slowly. Kagome nodded and dragged him to where the cute little domesticated animals were.

"Yeah… I really want one…"

Inuyasha eyed a white puppy with golden eyes, _that one looks kind of like me… if I were a mutt…_ Kagome saw the puppy too and began cooing. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"_Keh_, why do you need a puppy? You have me!"


	20. Here, Kitty Kitty

Challenged by: Corincat331  
>Scenario: Kagome dresses up for halloween<br>Word count: 99 words

_Here, Kitty Kitty- _

"YOU HAVE EARS?" Shippo roared as soon as he saw Kagome return from her time. Everybody else in the group dropped what they were doing –Inuyasha included- and looked at Kagome.

"AND WHISKERS?"

Kagome giggled. "I'm a cat!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't _really_ a cat. "Since when?"

"Since today," Kagome huffed, "it's Halloween and I'm allowed to dress up- Halloween is when kids in my era dress up in costumes and go door-to-door for treats."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku and Sango were enjoying the banter. "So you're a cat?"

Kagome smirked. "No. A cat-demon."


	21. WE CAN EXPLAIN!

Challenged by: Franessa Black  
>Scenario: Inuyasha and Miroku find Kagome and Sango in an awkward position<br>Word count: 100 words

_WE CAN EXPLAIN!- _

"This game is interesting," Sango muttered. She and Kagome were playing **Twister**.

Miroku and Inuyasha were hunting.

Kagome's hand was weaved from in between Sango's legs to where Kagome's left shoulder was and Sango's head was almost in between Kagome's legs.

"It's more uncomfortable than I remember," Kagome murmured as Shippo spun the dial.

"Right hand on red, Kagome!" He ordered and Kagome groaned.

"How do I do this—"

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

Kagome and Sango crashed upon hearing Miroku. Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked: "Please tell me what you two were doing is explainable…"

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!"


	22. It's Mine!

Challenged by: TheSweetAngel18  
>Scenario: Inuyasha tries to push Sesshomaru off the throne<br>Word count: 100 words

_It's Mine!- _

A five-year-old Inuyasha tried to shove his older brother off of their father's throne.

"GET OFF, IT'S MINE!" He roared. Sesshomaru merely grinned and held his ground.

"Nuh uh, I'm older so it's mine."

"I'm the baby, so it's mine!"

"That's not how it works, hanyou."

"Well you have a fuzzy tail!"

Sesshomaru twitched. "Yeah? Well you're a hanyou!"

"Takes one to know one," Inuyasha launched onto Sesshomaru. "NOW-GET-OFF!"

Inutaisho and Izayoi shook their heads. "He is a firecracker, that Inuyasha…" Izayoi murmured. Before Inutaisho could respond, they heard Sesshomaru scream:

"DON'T PULL MY TAIL! **FATHERRR**!"

Inutaisho sighed. "Duty calls."

_.xx._

**Inuyasha was 5 in human years. Sesshomaru was 10.**


	23. Piece of String

Challenged by: CorinCat33  
>Scenario: Inuyasha finds a thong in Kagome's backpack<br>Word count: 99 words

_Piece of String- _

"Why were you going through my backpack?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"Why do you have this piece of string in there?" Inuyasha challenged her. Kagome tried to snatch her undergarment from Inuyasha.

"_That_ is a thong!" She tried grab it but he was too tall.

"Well it doesn't cover anything so I disapprove!"

Kagome twitched. "You _moron_, it doesn't cover anything because only _you'll_ see me in it when you're undressing me!"

Inuyasha paused as realization dawned to him. "Well then," he handed Kagome her lacy pink thong, "go try it on right now! We don't have all day wench!"


	24. He's growing up!

Challenged by: PunketteKagome18/CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Gang spies on Shippo's first date<br>Word count: 100 words

_He's growing up- _

"Our little Shippo's all grown up," Kagome squealed. Sango and she were spying on Shippo and an unknown girl.

Miroku and Inuyasha chose not to participate. Inuyasha was sleeping and Miroku was trying to acquaintance himself with village girls.

"He's holding her hand!" Sango squealed.

"No way…" Kagome's eyes widened. "Are they?"

"They are!"

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Kagome and Sango roared at the same time. Shippo broke away from the kiss and looked in the direction of his adoptive mothers.

"HEY!"

Kagome paused. "Wait a sec—YOU TOOK RIN OUT ON A DATE?"

Sango sniggered. "Sesshomaru's going to be _angry_!"


	25. Babies?

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Kagome break's the news that she's having triplets<br>Word count: 100 words

_Babies?- _

Inuyasha was fanning himself, sprawled out on his sofa. His wife just broke some… _happy_ news to him. "We already have seven… we _really_ need to start using condoms."

Kagome laughed nervously. "...yeah…"

Inuyasha eyed her dangerously. "Are you not telling me something?"

Kagome gulped. "Well…"

"Kagome…" Her husband's tone was firm.

"There's a high probability I'm having triplets."

Inuyasha passed out cold and Kagome stifled a horrified gasp. "Well, I guess the thought of having ten children was just too much…"

Begrudgingly, she pulled out her cell phone. "You were right Miroku," she muttered, "he passed out."

"Knew it!"


	26. Namesake

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Sesshomaru married Rin because of her name<br>Word count: 96 words

_Namesake-_

"Onii-san," Kagome addressed her brother-in-law. Inuyasha groaned hearing his wife.

_Such unneeded respect for the asshole!_ Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Why'd you marry Rin?"

Rin paused eating and grinned at Kagome. "Yeah Sesshy," she teased, "why?"

Sesshomaru coughed. "… Because of her name…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Rin means _cold_…"

"Exactly…" Kagome's eyes widened, "Rin means cold and Onii-san's a cold person! Wow, match made in heaven."

Rin punched her husband. "You jackass, you wanted a wife whose name you could live up to?"

Sesshomaru paused. "… Precisely?"

Rin smacked him again.

_.xx._

**I need more ideas! Shoot me some challenges guys!**


	27. Big Brother

Challenged by: Punkette Kagome  
>Scenario: Sesshomaru meets baby Inuyasha for the first time<br>Word count: 100 words

_Big Brother-_

"Say hi to your brother, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho smiled as he knelt in front of his elder son who glared at the baby his father held.

"… he has ugly ears."

Inutaisho frowned. "Now, now. Be nice."

Sesshomaru peered at the baby and then his father. "I don't like him. Throw him out."

"I can't throw him out," Inutaisho grumbled, "he's your baby brother and you have to care for him."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, glaring at his father. "I don't like him! I wanted a sister, why'd you have to gimme an ugly brother."

Inutaisho tried to stifle his laughter.


	28. Second Best

Challenged by: Punkette Kagome  
>Scenario: Naraku kidnaps Kagome because he can't get Kikyo, so he settles for second best<br>Word count: 100 words

_Second Best-_

"I'm here to kidnap you!" Naraku roared, appearing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Naraku sighed pathetically. "I _want _to take over Japan, but my inner Onigumo wants Kikyo. I can't _have_ her since she's dead, so I've picked you instead."

Inuyasha twitched. "… you can't have Kagome."

Naraku snorted. "YOU want them both. Let me have one so you don't have to pick."

Kagome sighed. "Ummm no thanks; I like not being the bad guy's girlfriend."

She and Inuyasha walked off. Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted: "I pick _her_. You can have Kikyo."


	29. What the hell is that rukus?

Challenged by: Corincat331  
>Scenario: Inuyasha hears Justin Beiber for the first time<br>Word count: 98 words

_What the hell is that rukus-_

Inuyasha slowly walked to Kagome's shrine; he was there to drag her back to Feudal Japan. As he approached the shrine, he heard a horrible sound—and Souta.

"AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OHHH!"

Inuyasha slid the shrine door open to find Souta air guitaring and singing… something horrible.

"WHAT the hell is that RUKUS?" Inuyasha roared as Souta stopped and jaw dropped at his idol. Behind him, Kagome was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"THAT is Justin Beiber!" She laughed, unable to breath.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, my ass could fart better than he sings."


	30. Two's a Couple, Three's a Crowd

Challenged by: MikoKagome1113  
>Scenario: Miroku tries to bed both Kagome and Sango<br>Word count: 98 words

_Two's a Couple, Three's a Crowd-_

"Come on," Miroku whispered, "you know it sounds tempting."

"Not. Really." Sango said tightly as the group continued their trek. Miroku sighed but then thought of a great idea when he saw Kagome's hips sway subtly as she walked. Quickly approaching her, he asked:

"Sango's agreed to spend the night with me if you do too—"

Before he could realize what happened, Kagome slapped him, Sango threw her boomerang at him, and Inuyasha punched him, causing him to fly off into the distance.

"We're abandoning him." Inuyasha said gruffly, and continued to walk as if nothing happened.


	31. I Saw Something There!

Challenged by: FridayzGirl  
>Scenario: Miroku is caught with his hand in the "cookie jar"<br>Word count: 100 words

_I Saw Something There! -_

Miroku eyed Sango's sleeping figure. They were alone in the hut; Inuyasha and Kagome were in her time.

Watching the rise and fall of her chest, Miroku thought what it would feel like if he… touched… them…

He crept over to Sango and made sure she was sound asleep. Quietly, he reached his hand over to grab her bosom—

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sango roared as her hand shot out and grabbed his. Miroku's eyes widened.

"I SAW SOMETHING THERE, I SWEAR!" He tried to defend himself.

"GET **OUTTT**!" Sango kicked him out of the hut.


	32. Keh, Knowledge

Challenged by: InuGypsy  
>Scenario: Inuyasha goes to school with Kagome<br>Word count: 100 words

_Keh, Knowledge-_

"Let's _go_." Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the shrine. He wore modern clothes a hat to hide his half demon attributes.

"Who needs knowledge!" Inuyasha whined.

"I do! And you do too, you're sometimes so clueless."

Glowering at her, Inuyasha followed her to school… upon entering the premises, he promptly changed his mind.

"There. Are. Boys. Here…" He said slowly.

"Well _yeah_…"

"YOU CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL WITH BOYS!" He roared. He picked her up and ran back to the shrine. Kagome tried to yell, but he said:

"You're gonna live with _me_ in _our time_. You don't need school!"

_.xx._

**Keep those ideas coming!**


	33. Fraternizing with the Enemy

Challenged by: CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Inume is going out with Kouga's son<br>Word count: 100 words

_Fraternizing with the Enemy -_

Inuyasha looked up from his newspaper to see his daughter dressed in a skirt that hardly covered her knees and a shirt that showed her elbows.

"Where're you going?"

Inume glanced at her father. "Out…"

Inuyasha twitched. "I can see that. Where?"

"… out?"

Inuyasha wanted to scream. Teenagers were so complicated.

"WHERE? WITH WHO—" The doorbell rang. Inuyasha ran to open it; his jaw dropped…

The Kouga's offspring stood there with a bouquet of roses. "I'm here to pick up Inume…?"

Inuyasha blinked a before falling backwards. He couldn't take the stress—his daughter was dating Kouga's son?

_.xx._

**I have a lot of you guys' suggestions written out. I'll post them throughout the week, almost doneee this project! Keep those ideas rolling out!**


	34. Elder's Blessings

Challenged by: Cherrywolf-chan  
>Scenario: Inuyasha asks Kagome's grandfather for permission in her hand in marriage<br>Word count: 100 words

_Elder's Blessings-_

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha took a seat on the couch beside Kagome's grandfather.

"Ojii-san?" Jii-chan glanced at Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

"I uh…" Inuyasha's ears picked up on Kagome's mother trying to stifle her laughter. Swallowing his growl, he turned back to Kagome's grandfather.

"I would like to… uh… ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage…?"

Silence.

Unexpectedly, Jii-chan threw wards at Inuyasha's face. "BEGONE! YOU DEMON WILL NOT DEFILE MY PRECIOUS GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"GRANDFATHER!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha sat there stunned—

"SIT! SIT!... why isn't it working?"

Inuyasha had a deadpan expression. "Did you just try to _sit_ me, old man?"


	35. So THAT'S Why

Challenged by: Inuyasha Lubby Kagome  
>Scenario: Inuyasha walks in on a naked Miroku<br>Word count: 99 words

_So THAT'S Why-_

_Where is the pervert…_ Inuyasha thought as he walked towards the hot spring.

"MIROKU?" He roared. "YOU FILTHY PERVERT, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Still nothing. The shuffling of clothing caught Inuyasha's attention and he broke into a sprint towards the direction of the noise. He screeched to a halt, his eyes widening.

In front of him was Miroku changing; naked as the day he was born.

"GAHH!"

Miroku whirled around. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha fell over backwards, his eye twitching. "Oh Naraku, kill me now." He paused before covering his eyes.

"OH GOD, SO THAT'S WHY SANGO KEEPS REJECTING YOU!"


	36. My Epic Demon Fertilization

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha discovers the meaning of condoms<br>Word count: 98 words

_My Epic Demon Fertilization-_

"That rubber stops a woman from conceiving?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the condom skeptically. Kagome nodded as she cuddled up against her mate.

"Yep. It's when couples want to make love but don't want to conceive."

Inuyasha was taken back. "**WHY** wouldn't _anybody_ want to have pups?"

"Some people just feel as if they aren't ready?"

Glaringly, Inuyasha grabbed the condom from Kagome's hand and threw it down. "_Keh_," he snorted, "if we have a pup, we have a pup. Besides," he paused and gave Kagome a cocky grin, "no rubber can stop my demon sperm from fertilizing you."


	37. Don't Break Your Back, Oniisama

Challenged by: Cherry Wolf-chan  
>Scenario: Inuyasha calls Sesshomaru an Ojii-san<br>Word count: 97 words

_Don't Break Your Back, Onii-sama-_

"You can't catch me," Inuyasha grinned as he ran away from his brother. Sesshomaru was trying to chase down and beat Inuyasha to a pulp – mainly because he _could_.

"I am far superior to you, _hanyou_." Sesshomaru sneered. Inuyasha jumped onto a tree and smirked at his brother.

"Yeah? You're _seven hundred_ years older than me."

Sesshomaru twitched. "Are you calling me old?"

Cackling, Inuyasha jumped onto another tree with swift agility. "Don't break your back trying to climb the tree… _Onii-sama_."

…

"**What** did you call me?"

Inuyasha's grin widened. "_Onii-sama_... why, would you prefer _Ojii-san_?"


	38. He Belongs To Me

Challenged by: Corincat331  
>Scenario: Inuyasha gets asked out from one of the girls in Kagomes time<br>Word count: 100 words

_He Belongs To Me!-_

"You know," Yuka leaned onto Inuyasha's arm. Kagome was getting food from McDonald's and Inuyasha said he'd spend the day with her in her time before going back in time. "Kagome might not like the jealous protective type… but _I_ do."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "… come again?"

Yuka trailed a finger down Inuyasha's chest. "Yeah. We could have a lot of… _fun_…"

Inuyasha tried to wretch away from her. "Um, no thanks…"

"Come on, lover."

"**What did you call him**?" A dark voice snarled. Yuka's eyes widened and Inuyasha grinned stupidly.

"Kagome…?"

"He belongs to **me**."

_SCORE!_ Inuyasha mentally cheered.


	39. Who Would Wanna Marry You?

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha practicing trying to propose to Kagome<br>Word count: 100 words

_Who Would Wanna Marry You?-_

"Kagome, wanna get married?" Inuyasha growled as he paced in front of the Goshinboku.

"Kagome, will you marry me?... no… Kagome, let's get married… _keh_, **no**!" He missed the girl that approached the tree, his senses not on alert mode.

"We've been spending a lot of time together and I think we should get married? Gah, I sound like a freakin' pansy!"

"Of course I'd marry you."

Jumping, Inuyasha whirled around and was shocked to see a grinning Kagome standing in front of him. Nervously, he gulped. "Uhh… who would wanna get married to you, wench?"

Her eyes darkened. "**Osuwari**."


	40. Useless Toad Face

Challenged by: CherryWolf-Chan  
>Scenario: Sesshomaru requires Myoga's assistance<br>Word count: 98 words

_Useless Toad Face-_

"I would like to borrow your vassal." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha brother who raised his eyebrow.

"Myoga? You have Jaken, why the hell do you need Myoga."

"Jaken is useless. I require Myoga's assistance."

Inuyasha eyed his brother. "_Why_ do you need Myoga?"

Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha. "I just need to speak to him."

"Father decided that you will have Jaken, and I'll have Myoga. Now be a good boy and tell me why you need to speak to _my_ vassal and I might _consider_ it."

"Fine," Sesshomaru hissed, "I need to inquire about the rituals of demon-human mating."


	41. Boy or Girl?

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha and Kagome feel their baby kick<br>Word count: 99 words

_Boy or Girl-_

"Boy or girl?" Kagome asked her mate.

Inuyasha trailed his fingers down her bulging stomach. "Does it matter?" He murmured, kissing her temple. "I just hope it has your lips."

Kagome blushed. "Well it better have your eyes."

"Your nose."

"Your ears." At that, Inuyasha's doggy ears tweaked and Kagome giggled.

"The baby will mean more to me than anything, regardless of boy or girl." Inuyasha whispered. "Just like how their mother is my soul… _my better half**.**_"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's chin. "I love you."

"I love you more," he whispered. At that moment, they felt the baby kick.


	42. Practice Kissing

Challenged by: Punkette Kagome  
>Scenario: Inuyasha goes to Sesshomaru for advice about about kissing<br>Word count: 85 words

_Practice Kissing-_

Toddler Inuyasha tugged on his big brother's pelt. "Shessho?" The expressionless demon glanced down.

"What?"

"There's a pwetty girl in the village and I wanna kiss her… but I don't know how."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You… put your lips on hers… and kiss…"

_This is very awkward_. Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha seemed to consider his brother's advice.

"But what if I do it wong?"

"You can't. It comes naturally."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Can I pwatctice on you first so I don't make a m'take?"


	43. Baby in you

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha realizes that Kagome is ACTUALLY pregnant<br>Word count: 100 words

_Baby in you-_

"FEEL!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her stomach in time for him to feel a kick. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"There's… a baby… in… there…"

His words came out slow. Kagome grinned. "Well, I thought we established that when we took my pregnancy test?"

"Well YEAH, I knew you were pregnant, I just didn't think there'd be a baby in there!"

Kagome paused. "… well… did you think I was gonna fart out air one day and a stork will fly by with a baby in its mouth?"

Silence…

And then…

"Yeah…"


	44. Doggy Doggy

Challenged by: Cherry-Wolfchan  
>Scenario: Rin admits she's more of a 'dog person'<br>Word count: 97 words

_Doggy Doggy-_

The Takahashi clan was having a picnic: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their mates and pups. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were playing soccer with their sons, Kagome and Rin sat on blankets, watching them. In the distance, Kagome's daughters were playing with Buyo junior.

"They seem to love cats, being inu-hanyou." Kagome commented.

Rin giggled. "Right? I used to be a cat person… I had two pet cats, in the feudal era though."

Kagome paused. "So… what happened?"

Openly checking Sesshomaru out from head to toe, Rin turned to her sister-in-law and said: "I turned into more of a dog lover…"


	45. Ho Ho Ho

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha dresses up as Santa Clause<br>Word count: 100 words

_Ho Ho Ho-_

"I swear to ramen, wench." Inuyasha snarled, shoving pillows under his costume. Kagome adjusted his fake beard, grinning.

"It's the twins' first Christmas; you have to make it special. Besides, Muteki, Inume, and Ryuujin are looking forward to seeing St. Nick."

"Why can't Miroku do it?"

Kagome, in the most serious face she could muster up at such a time, said: "Because you ran around Feudal Japan wearing red and white. This shouldn't be too out of your element."

Inuyasha paused. "Are you insinuating the fact that I looked like Santa growing up?"

"Precisely. Now, go give our children some presents!"


	46. Rutting for Pups

Challenged by: Cherry-Wolfchan  
>Scenario: Kagome explains to Inuyasha where babies come from<br>Word count: 99 words

_Rutting for Pups-_

Cuddling on Kagome's bed, Inuyasha asked an awkward question to his mate: "Wench, how exactly does rutting make pups?"

"… what?"

"Rutting… how does it make pups?"

After one very long explanation of the reproductive system, Inuyasha finally learned…

"You mean… little demon fishies swim into you, racing to fertilize your egg so a pup could be created?"

"Just about," Kagome was embarrassed.

"We are NEVER rutting EVER again!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I wanna see how long that las—"

Cutting her off, Inuyasha pulled her close, smirking. "Never's over wench, let's go rut now!"

"I knew it."


	47. What a Youkai Wants

Challenged by: Cherry-Wolfchan  
>Scenario: Inume surprises Uncle Sesshomaru with a birthday present<br>Word count: 100 words

_What a Youkai Wants-_

"HAPPY BIFDAY SHESHAMUMU!" Sesshomaru's three-year-old niece waddled over to him, trying to hold a box twice her size.

The small family was hosting a little party.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to."

Inume giggled. "I knows. Buts you wants this, I know you does!"

Kagome grinned, Inuyasha wondered what his daughter got; his son had gotten a bouquet of dandelions. Sesshomaru unwrapped the box and opened the lid, revealing a glowing left arm…

"I SEES YOU DON'T GOTS A HAND, SO MOMMY HELPDED ME GETS YOUR HAND BACK! It's magic, so you can stick it on!"

Everybody's jaw dropped.


	48. Puny Human

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Kagome punches somebody for calling Inuyasha a worthless half breed<br>Word count: 100 words

_Puny Human-_

"Kagome, let's not stay here. These humans smell of disgust."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, somebody's bound to let us stay tonight." On cue, a young woman stopped them in their tracks.

"You may enter, but that worthless half-breed has no place here."

Inuyasha tensed but just as quick as the words came, Kagome punched the woman across the jaw.

"Do **not** call him a worthless half-breed, you disgrace of a human being."

Grabbing her cheek, the woman glared at Kagome. "If I'm a disgrace of a human, what are you?"

Surging with pride, Kagome said: "The mate of a half demon."


	49. Advice

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Inuyasha asks Kagome to marry him<br>Word count: 100 words

_Advice-_

"I wanna ask somebody to marry me."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What?"

"Help me?"

Inuyasha's eyes searched hers. Masking her pain, Kagome cleared her throat. "Do it while you're someplace she loves, I suppose."

"Like?"

Shrugging, Kagome looked away. "Well… I love the ocean so I'd love to be proposed to at the ocean, at sunset?"

"Got it. Thanks!" Kissing her cheek, he left.

That evening, Inuyasha took Kagome to the ocean, at sunset. Confused, she allowed him to take her to the water's edge. "I need to ask you something…" He whispered.

Then, he got down on one knee…

_.xx._

_**One more drabble left before this series is complete!**  
><em>


	50. Mother's Day

Challenged by: Wolf Blossom  
>Scenario: Mother's day<br>Word count: 100 words

_Happy Mother's Day-_

"Mother's Day?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it's a day for mothers. I took Mama to dinner last night."

Inuyasha remained silent. Mother's day…

That night Inuyasha took a quick trip to a special place.

His mother's burial site.

Blinking back tears, he placed a bouquet of flowers by her headstone.

"Happy mother's day." He whispered. A soft gale blew—his mother's essence.

"Wish you were here," his voice cracked, "Kagome's seven months pregnant… you're going to be a grandmother."

Another gust. Looking at the sky, Inuyasha saw his mother's face in the moon.

"I love you…"

_I love you too, son._

_.xx._

_**May 13, 2012- Happy Mother's Day. Thank you to all the mother's out there, for everything you've done. For all the times you've let us cry on your shoulder, held us when nobody seemed to care, and stood by our side when the world turned its back on us.**_

_**The world is what it is today because of loving and caring mothers. **_

_**I love you, mommy *hug**_

_**Also, this marks the end of this series of drabbles. It was so much fun while it lasted!**_


End file.
